


Getting Magic Back

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asmodeus is lonely, I Tried, I hope, It's so stupid it's good, M/M, Magnus gets his magic back, bad attempt at humour, based on tweets, crackfic, for a price
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec takes Magnus to Edom to ask Asmodeus to give him back his magic. Alec meets his future father in law and he soon realises he isn't the monster Magnus depicted him to be. He's just a lonely demon, who needs friends and family.





	Getting Magic Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiorino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorino/gifts).



> This was based on some of @jackntbox Tweets about Asmodeus XD. He's hilarious and a true gem to this fandom <3\.   
> I hope you'll like it, it's kind of silly, but eh. Silly is what we need to keep our chins up :)  
> Enjoy :)

''Alexander, this is the stupidest idea you've ever had. Period,'' said Magnus, who was marching after Alec, feeling beyond pissed off. The two of them were in Edom. Yes, Edom. Magnus still without his magic and Catarina helped them to create a one-way portal down to Edom. How would they make it back? Well, Alec had a plan. A stupid, idiotic plan, but the Shadowhunter was sticking with it and Magnus huffed under his breath when Alec was making his way to Asmodeus' palace.

Why were they there, you might ask? Well, to get Magnus' magi back, of course. They tried searching a ton of old books, to see if there was any kind of spells that would reverse Magnus' magic back and they found absolutely nothing. So, Alec decided to go another way about this; why not just ask the man for Magnus' magic back? It couldn't hurt! Ask nicely and you'd be rewarded, was what Alec was going by and while he was determined this was going to work, Magnus could so see this failing as he was following Alec, feeling dread coming up as Alec was very close to the palace and he quickly hurried after his boyfriend.

The last thing they could do at the moment was to offend his father in any way. Alexander didn't know his father, they hadn't met yet, but Magnus was kind of getting the impression that his father wasn't going to like Alec. He was a Nephilim after all and he felt his heart dropping when Alec just stepped inside, without greeting or anything. Alec, on the other side, didn't feel nervous at all. He was sure that he could handle Magnus' father. He had handled other Greater Demons; they had defeated Lilith, so handling Asmodeus shouldn't be any different. Besides, he was sure that he wasn't as bad as Magnus depicted him to be. After all, he was Magnus' father and Magnus was a sweetheart. Then again, he did _steal_ his magic and Alec was planning to ask what that was all about.

“Alexander, don’t do anything stupid,” said Magnus and rolled his eyes when Alec shushed him. He crossed his arms on top of his chest and Alec’s eyes widened when he felt a cold breeze welcoming his face when he stepped inside of the palace. They were in literal hell and while the outside was indeed hot, the inside of the palace was pleasantly cool and Alec looked at Magnus, who was walking around and he froze when he saw a dark figure moving somewhere in the back. “ _There,_ ” he mouthed and Alec looked at the way Magnus was pointing at, nodding.

“Okay, let me handle this,” said Alec and took in a deep breath, rubbing his palms together and the two of them made their way to the back of the palace. Asmodeus was indeed there, but he wasn’t really paying attention to the two of them, because he was busy with dealing with someone else, Magnus’ eyes widening when he saw that his father was holding a little, a baby dragon in his lap and was gently stroking his head.

“Who’s a good boy?” asked Asmodeus, completely smitten with the baby sitting in his lap and he then grinned. “Yes, you are. And you came to visit, you’re a good little son, Baby Asmodeus,” he said and Magnus’ jaw dropped. His father named the freaking thing? When he said that, Alec noticed a hint of sadness in his voice and he gave Magnus a judgemental look, Magnus narrowing his eyes as he didn’t know what was going on. “Aw, you poor little thing, you must be hungry. Just let your father-” he started, but then looked up and saw that he had company.

Asmodeus’ eyes widened and it was then that Alec quickly made a step back. Okay, maybe the man was a little bit scary and he shuddered when the demon dropped his glamour and slowly got up onto his legs. “Um, hello your highness,” started Alec and bowed his head down. Right, he was the Prince of hell, he was talking to royalty and if he was related in any way with Magnus, he loved getting his ego stroked. It worked, because Asmodeus grinned and then he looked up at his son.

“A Nephilim in Edom,” said Asmodeus, amused and he then looked at Magnus. “And my beloved son,” he then said, letting his baby dragon sit on his throne and he then made his way down the stairs. “Magnus,” he said happily and then opened up his arms, overjoyed to see his son back in Edom. Second time this month! He was beyond happy and he gave his son a hug, Magnus rolling his eyes and Alec smiled when he saw Asmodeus melting when he saw his son. So, why was Magnus making him seem like he was some kind of a big, bad, evil demon? He was a sweetheart and he probably had his reasons for taking Magnus’ magic away!

“Father!” said Magnus and then awkwardly hugged Asmodeus back, reminding himself to be kinder if he wanted to get his magic back. However, that was a big mistake, because Asmodeus hugged him again when he was about to pull back and Magnus groaned. “Okay, enough. Dad!” said Magnus, feeling his cheeks heating up and Asmodeus quickly pulled back.

“My apologies,” said Asmodeus and grinned. “I’m so happy to see you! Two times in one month after centuries of loneliness,” he stated bitterly and then he looked over at the Nephilim in the room, who just awkwardly smiled and waved. “Ah, you must be Alexander Lightwood,” he then purred and went to him, ignoring Magnus and the warlock’s jaw dropped when his father started admiring his boyfriend. Now they’ve done it.

“Yep, that’s me,” said Alec and nodded, feeling awkward when Asmodeus started scanning him, watching if he was worthy of his son and he then tapped his cane against the floor, humming. “Um, Excuse me?” asked Alec.

“You’re dating my son,” said Asmodeus.

“Um, yes,” said Alec and rubbed the back of his neck.

“You’re hoping to marry him one day,” added Asmodeus, reading Alec’s mind, who nodded awkwardly again. “Which makes me your future father in law,” said Asmodeus and Alec flushed up, looking down and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Father, leave him alone,” said Magnus.

“ _Father,_ ” said Asmodeus and groaned. “I told you that sounds too formal. Call me dad, or daddy,” said Asmodeus happily. “Just like when you were little,” he then said and Alec started cracking up when he saw the look on Magnus’ face. He was beyond embarrassed and he just bowed his head down. Since Magnus’ gift of speech left him, Asmodeus looked at Alec and crossed his arms on top of his chest. “To what do I owe the pleasure to have a Nephilim down here in Edom?” he then asked and Alec’s face brightened.

“I wanted to ask you if you could return Magnus’ magic back,” said Alec politely and Asmodeus hummed, not hiding his disappointment. So, they weren’t there to see _him_. Magnus wasn’t there to introduce his boyfriend to his father. That hurt.

“I could,” said Asmodeus. “But I won’t.”

“What? Why not?” blurted out Alec.

“Yeah and why did you want my magic in the first place? Your magic is way more powerful than mine,” barked Magnus.

“You wanna know why I took it in the first place?” asked Asmodeus. “Well. It’s because you’ve been acting like this towards me,” said Asmodeus bitterly and then turned around, to see his little dragon waiting for him in the throne. “You completely ignored me for centuries and only came to see your beloved, lonely father when you _needed_ a favour. It’s why I took away your magic, to teach you a lesson, son!”

“But-”

“Is there any way you could give it back to him?” asked Alec.

Asmodeus looked at him and then hummed, thinking. “There is a way, yes,” said Asmodeus. “But it would require something from Magnus,” he then said and the warlock rolled his eyes, but cheered up. Okay, maybe his father was prepared to give him back his magic. In the end of the day, he was prepared to do anything to get his magic back and he quickly nodded.

“Okay,” said Magnus softly. “I’ll do anything, just give me back my magic. Please, _dad,_ ” said Magnus and Asmodeus’ face brightened.

“Wonderful news!” said Asmodeus and rubbed his palms together. “If you wish to get your magic back, you have to visit me here in Edom at least once a month,” he said and Magnus’ eyes widened, Alec’s jaw dropping. That was all?! “Also, you need to invite me to your wedding,” he then said and Alec smiled. Oh, he liked Asmodeus!

“Once a month to be spending time down in here? In this smelly, hot pit?” shrieked Magnus.

“Hey!” said Asmodeus. “I’ve upgraded my home. Now it comes with air condition, which I did only for you, because you kept complaining you were constantly hot,” said Asmodeus and Alec’s eyes widened. So, that was why the palace was so cold! “I also kept preparing you the potato salad you like so much, but you never decided to show up,” he then added and looked down. “You left me here all alone, lonely, empty and-”

“Magnus!” said Alec and looked at Magnus. “Be kinder to your dad,” he said and looked at the demon. “It’s a deal, sir. He’ll come once a month down here to-”

“You can come too,” said Asmodeus. “We’ll have family dinners, bring your family too,” said Asmodeus, eyes shining with excitement and Alec quickly nodded and the two of them were already preparing dinner plans for the next month and Magnus was just standing there. What the hell was going on?! Alexander had just completely _betrayed_ him.

“Father, Alexander… can you hold the fuck up!” said Magnus and the two of them looked at him. Magnus then started massaging his temples and in the end nodded. Fine. He was desperate, he needed his magic back! “Okay, it’s a deal… _dad,_ ” said Magnus and Asmodeus smiled. “I’ll come down here _twice_ a month, are you happy?”

“Delighted!” said Asmodeus happily and Magnus groaned.

“Can you now give me back my magic?” grumbled Magnus.

“Yeah, yeah,” said Asmodeus, waving with his hand and soon, Magnus felt tingling all over his body, snapping with his fingers and he was happy when blue sparks of magic appeared underneath his fingers. Wow!

“Thank you so much, sir,” said Alec happily.

“Oh, just call me Asmodeus,” said the demon. “Or dad. Daddy? Oh I know! Asmodaddy!”

“Okay?” said Alec and snorted. “Asmo-”

“Don’t. Even. Alexander. No,” said Magnus and Alec looked down, disappointed, but then noticed the baby dragon making his way to them and Alec pointed at him, Asmodeus turning around and he happily picked up the little thing.

“Say hi to your older brother, Baby Asmodeus,” said Asmodeus happily and the dragon cutely roared in greeting, Magnus gently patting his head and Alec grinned when he saw that. It was kind of funny that Asmodeus named the dragon after him. Kind of egoistic? He guessed that ran in the family, but he didn’t say anything. In fact, he found it cute and Magnus started laughing when the little dragon flew up his head. “Aw, look, he wants to play with his older brother,” said Asmodeus happily.  

“He’s adorable,” said Magnus and with a snap of his fingers, Asmodeus opened the door next to him and Magnus’ jaw dropped. It looked like the freaking dragon had his own playroom! Magnus pouted. He never had that when he was staying in Edom. Was the dragon more important than him? Then when Magnus realised he was _jealous,_ he quickly carried the dragon to his playroom, playing there with him and Alec went closer to the demon, who was watching at his two boys playing proudly.

“They grow up so fast,” said Asmodeus and Alec snorted. “Now then,” said Asmodeus. “We better prepare for the dinner party,” said the demon and Alec nodded.

As Magnus played with the dragon, Asmodeus and Alec started talking about the dinner. Alec was happy; Magnus had his magic, everything was good. But, poor Asmodeus didn’t know what he was getting himself into when he agreed to let Alec into his kitchen to cook for the dinner. A week later, or so, he saw his mistake and while he adored his son’s future husband, he never let him near his kitchen ever again!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated.


End file.
